Pokemon Lapis & Peridot
by KKD Silver
Summary: In the new region of Aldio, a young boy named Kota Hikari moves there and ends up taking on the Pokemon League of the region. Little does he know, he's in for the ride of his life discovering new Pokemon, and all while waiting for his best friend from another Region to finally meet him in person.
1. The Fiery Venom

**KKD: Ok, this took a while, and I had the idea for this far in advance. However, I felt this would be a great time to post this story today. But more importantly, there is a reason for it. I wanted to make this special, and my buddy this is for reminded me of something, so I decided to make it special for him and post it today, that special day. Today is the 5th anniversary of when Pikatwig and I first became friends. For those unaware, I was working alongside Gammatron for my Sonicified version of Kamen Rider Den-O, which didn't get farther than 24 chapters for one reason or another. But funny thing, my Sonic Story, Sonic Climax Jump, actually inspired Pika to write his own take on it. GT later informed me of Pika, I reviewed his story, the two of us talked more, and the rest was history. We both saw each other through some tougher transitionary times as he got set to get into college and I was getting ready to get into the workforce. Now it's shocking how far we've come in writing and in life with Pika now in college to prepare his path of an animator while I am going through a credential program to become a Special Education Teacher. Funny how life works, huh? But still, I wanted to do something special for Pika, and with both Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon having been released this year, as well as Pika having made Kamen Rider Hero as a sort of 25th Birthday gift for me, I knew I had to return the favor in some way. As such, I made this tale based on something else we both enjoy, Pokemon. Cue disclaimers, and you'll see my thought process once we're done.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: KKD Silver doesn't own Pokemon or anything else used/mentioned in this fanfiction. The properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. The rest of the ideas within belong to KKD Silver, with many thanks to Pikatwig, whom this story is written for.**

* * *

In a quiet beachside home, a young boy with short brown hair and gray eyes yawned as he woke up in his Pikachu pajamas, staring at the bright blue sky out his window. He wasn't sure what to expect at first before he heard a phone ring, turning to see a red and blue smartphone-like device, picking it up to see he was getting a call. He pressed the green button and on-screen popped up a short redheaded woman with green eyes behind black glasses, wearing the white jacket of a professor on top of a blue top, and wearing a purple skirt stood in front of the screen.

- _Hello, are you awake there?-_ the woman asked, getting a nod from the boy, _-Good. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, and personally thank you for joining the Pokemon League of Aldio.-_

He saw the woman show a map behind her, showing the land of Aldio, which the layout made it look like a giant boot.

 _-Here in Aldio, you can let your wildest dreams come true in all kinds of careers that the world of training can open up to you. Oh, but where are my manners? You may not remember me, but I am Professor Cypress, the local Pokemon Professor of the region. I personally study the natures of Pokemon, how they behave and interact with each other, and how it allows them to be safe and free to live their lives,-_ the woman smiled before showing off a small red and white orb with a button on it with a black line separating the two halves, _-As you know, there are many types of Pokemon in this world.-_

The woman tossed up the ball, which popped open, and out of it came a small bird similar to a roadrunner with brown and yellow feathers, some black around the eyes, and a brown beak, the bird tweeting as it landed on her arm, looking around.

 _-Many people have Pokemon for companions, others train them for battles, and many others still use them for a variety of purposes here in Aldio. Personally, while I do study them, I also truly do enjoy my time with them as many can become loyal friends,-_ the woman replied before the bird tweeted, making her turn to see a small brown and white goat-like Pokemon with leaves on it's body, _-Now hang tight, Skiddo. I'll get you and Cucurunner your meals shortly. I have business to attend to first.-_

With a bleat from the goat known as Skiddo and a tweet from the bird known as Cucurunner before the two left through a door to the back pasture.

 _-Those two are just adorable. Well, I don't want to bore you with the details. Let's get everything in order… um… you said your name was… Kota, right? Recently moved from Sinnoh?-_

"Uh… yea," the boy nodded.

 _-Oh good. I know your mother well, but we never talked too much about you until recently, so I'm still trying to get to know you. I'll just be sure to get things ready for your arrival. But for now, get yourself ready, and then when you can, feel free to meet me at Pearl Pier. It's just a short walk down Sapphire Shores, so I'm sure you'll make it in time. Just mind yourself, things can get a bit crazy. See you soon, Kota.-_

With that, the woman hung up, leaving Kota to sigh a bit as he got up out of bed and stretched.

"Well… I did sign up for this thing. Here goes nothing," he said, going to his closet.

* * *

 **Gem 1: The Fiery Venom**

* * *

After a bit, Kota walked downstairs, now dressed in a pink t-shirt with a light blue sweater on top, dark blue jeans, green and yellow sneakers, and his head adorned with black and light blue cap along with a pair of sunglasses. He soon saw his mom, who had short brown hair that reached her neck, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink top with white pants, and was also barefoot.

"Kota-chan!" she called out, walking over, "You already off to see Professor Cypress?"

"Yea, I am," he confirmed.

"Oh… my little boy's already growing up… I can't believe the day already came," she sighed, "Well, be free to be the trainer you want to be, son. I'll support you all the way. Good luck."

Kota just nodded as he left the house, stepping outside to see the small coastal town that he now called home. It had a few small houses next to the beach along with some shops nearby, but nothing too big. Around him, Kota saw plenty of Pokemon running around with people, enjoying the sun or working on all kinds of projects.

"LaziZuli Town… It's certainly an interesting little village… I guess," he shrugged to himself as he walked along the path near the shore, but staying inland as he walked along the path known as Sapphire Shores, seeing the pretty beach.

The path was wide enough for him to walk without worries, and not many people were there to give him many troubles. But he accidentally started to walk in the tall grass when-

"LOOK OUT!" a female voice shouted, getting his attention before he was nearly hit by a small rock-covered pup, making him nearly gasp, "Pokeball GO!"

Then the red and white sphere, similar to what Cypress had, appeared from behind him, landing in front to reveal another Cucurunner. The pup growled before trying to run at the bird.

"Cucurunner, use Mud Shot!" the female shouted, causing Cucurunner to spit out a shot of mud from its beak, making the pup stop in its tracks, but it tripped and rolled towards the source of the voice, who tossed a Pokeball at it, causing the pup to get zapped up into the orb as it dropped to the ground, shaking three times before making a pinging sound.

"Whoa," Kota panted before turning to see a blonde girl with a violet streak in her short hair, wearing glasses over her blue eyes, and wearing teal-top with a pink belt, violet shorts, and was barefoot with blue nails.

"That was close," she sighed, "You should be real careful about doing that stuff y'know."

"Uh… who are you?" he asked, blushing a tiny bit upon seeing the girl.

"Oh, sorry. Name's Yoko. I'm your neighbor next door," she introduced.

"Oh… uh, hi. I'm Kota."

"Nice to meet you. So, are you off to Professor Cypress's place?" she checked, earning a nod from Kota, "Well, I was just on my way there, too. Want me to come with?"

"Uh… sure, yea."

The two nodded as Yoko helped Kota up and they walked the path, Kota making sure not to step into the tall grass this time. After a while, they arrived at a pier where there were a few attractions, but at the end of it was a small lab and on top of it was Cypress herself. The two kids walked down and looked up.

"Professor Cypress!" Yoko called out, getting the woman's attention.

"Oh, Yoko. How nice to see you!" she smiled, "You here for your Pokemon?"

"Yea! And I brought my neighbor, too!"

"Ok. Come on inside. I'll be right down."

With that, the Professor went down the stairs as Yoko and Kota walked inside the lab. Kota gawked, seeing the many Pokemon that were free-roaming inside her lab, including the Skiddo from the video as Yoko let out the Cucurunner from before, the two interacting playfully as Cypress came downstairs.

"Good timing, you two. I was wondering when you'd show up," Cypress smiled, approaching the two, "So, today's the big day, right? The day you two get your Pokemon."

While Yoko smiled, Kota looked stunned, his face full of surprise, still amazed about the fact that he is getting a Pokemon despite knowing that he would get a Pokemon. Yoko just nodded as Cypress whistled for some Pokemon. The first Pokémon appeared to be like a cute green baby dimetrodon with a back sail that was pink but had bits of yellow to give off the hints of a hypnotic vibe. The second Pokemon had the appearance of a snake, slithering in while hissing as it looked with its yellow eyes, its mostly red body striped with yellow and purple bands in a style similar to the coral snake, with yellow bands surrounding purple while the yellow were next to red. The last Pokémon floated over on a trail of bubbles, looking like a small blue curled shrimp with cute eyes, light blue legs, and tiny pink claws.

"Wow! A Dimefern, a Nacoatl, and an Ebible!" Yoko gasped excitedly as she pulled out her red and blue phone, opening an app with a Pokeball symbol on it and used it to scan the grass type first.

 **-Dimefern, The Fern Pokemon. While known to be peaceful, Dimefern can eat up to twice its body weight. Its sail was said to help it absorb sunlight or hypnotize its prey.-**

The dimetrodon, Dimefern, adjusted its sail to show the many colors as it shook its fern-coated Tail.

"Wow, that's cool," Yoko gawked as Kota looked wide-eyed in amazement before Yoko scanned the snake next.

 **-Nacoatl, The Fire Snake Pokemon. Unlike most reptiles, this snake is warm-blooded as it produces its own heat while having hunts in very hot environments. Its poisonous venom has been known to cure skin cancer and make people look vastly younger.-**

"Now that's pretty crazy all things considered, but cool at the same time," Yoko notes as Kota looked at how cute the little snake, Nacoatl, acted, standing up like a snake charmer's snake would before scanned the shrimp.

 **-Ebible, The Tiny Shrimp Pokemon. Ebible usually travel with larger Pokemon for protection. When forced to be alone, it constantly sprays bubbles to blind its predator.-**

The little shrimp just spat out more bubbles before chirping a bit.

"Wow, this is amazing," Yoko gawked as Kota looked amazed at both the Pokémon and Yoko's phone.

"I'll explain the phone thing in a bit, Kota. But since you're visiting, why don't you pick which Pokémon you want first?" Professor Cypress offered.

"Well, the hypnosis for Dimefern was interesting, but I'm sure I know what I want as a partner," Kota smiled as he approached the curious Nacoatl, "What do you say? Wanna be my partner, Flare?"

The flame-snake seemed to smile, handing Kota a Pokeball with its tail before tapping the button before getting zapped into it. The ball shook thrice before pinging, making Kota smile.

"How cute," Cypress smiled, "What about you, Yoko?"

"Well, Kota made my choice easier," she smiled, "Pal, I'd like you to be my partner if you'll let me be yours."

The dimetrodon nodded as Yoko pulled out a free Pokeball and caught the little guy, giving the professor Cucurunner's ball.

"That's good to see you both having fun. Now then, time to explain about the phone. You've heard of a Pokédex, Kota?" Cypress checked, earning a nod from Kota, "Well with some advances, Aldio has become the first to pioneer the Pokédex app for smartphones. You can download it now for free, and once you scan your ID card, you'll unlock everything you need for your Pokémon journey."

"Whoa… pretty cool," Kota smiled before downloading the app and scanning his card.

"Now then, how about a practice round between our Pokémon, Kota?" Yoko offered, "We'll head back to Sapphire Shores to practice."

"Uh… ok, I guess."

* * *

Later, Kota and Yoko stood at the entryway to Pearl Pier, staring each other down. Yoko smirked, adjusting her glasses as she held her Pokeball.

"Ok Pal, let's go!" Yoko declared, throwing her Pokeball, sending out her Dimefern, who roared before landing.

Kota nodded, preparing his Pokeball.

"Go, Flare!" He shouted, sending out his Nacoatl who kissed at her target.

Soon after, Kota opened his Pokédex app and saw it had all the info on Flare, including the three moves she knew.

"Flare, use Ember!" Kota started off as his snake hissed out a stream of fire, the Dimefern soon getting hit, Yoko seeing he already got burned.

"Growl, Pal!" Yoko called out as her partner did so, deterring Flare a bit.

"Don't back down, Flare! Use Tackle!" Kota countered as Flare leaped forward and used her head to knock into Pal's sail, making the reptile roar in pain.

"Quick! Absorb!"

The Dimetrodon's sail glowed as it began absorbing energy from Flare, making Kota gulp.

"Let's finish this! Ember!

Flare hissed out more fire, which hit and knocked out Pal, making Yoko call him back.

"Hey, not bad for your first time," Yoko smiled.

"Thanks," Kota smiled and blushed as Flare cheered while Professor Cypress came out, applauding.

"Excellent work, you two. I've never seen such teamwork between trainer and Pokémon in their first battle," she complimented, making the two kids smile sheepishly, "Come inside and I'll heal your partners."

* * *

After a bit, Kota and Yoko were given their trainer IDs.

"Now you're ready to take on the Aldio Pokemon League. I hope you're ready for what's ahead," Professor Cypress informed, "Just head East for Quarton City to get your first badge. Oh, and Kota, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

The two nodded as Yoko left.

"A friend of yours said he left you a present in the next town should you find yourself there. He'll meet up with you as soon as he can," the Professor informed.

"Takeshi?" Kota figures.

"Yep. He said he was in Alola helping Kukui study new moves of Pokémon from another region while also taking on the island challenge. He even said he wishes to meet you in person soon."

"Better not let him down, then."

"Also, I'd suggest you go and meet up with my assistant, Christina. She's over in Quarton City right now working on some notes near the city. If you'd like, she can accompany you while you travel around. It can help me assure of your progress since she'll update me often."

"Ok. Thanks again, Professor."

Cypress then bid Kota farewell before he left, Yoko at his side. A short while into their walk, Yoko gasped in shock.

"Something just ran over my foot!" she gasped, Kota turning to see a small brown and beige vole Pokémon with black spots on its back and large claws stop at a rock, nervously sniffing a seed.

"Hey, a new Pokémon. Looks like a tiny Rattata mixed with as Drilbur," Kota noticed, "Let's catch it, Flare!"

Tossing his Pokéball, the Nacoatl hissed at the mouse, making the tiny thing freak out with a squeak.

"Use Ember, Flare!" Kota shouted, the snake hissing out the fire which causing the mouse to dodge, "Keep it up! Don't stop!"

Flare kept blasting fire at the vole, which dodged constantly until it tripped and one blast burnt its back leg. The little Pokémon tried to move, but it kept squeaking in pain, Kota pulling out a Pokéball.

"Pokéball GO!" He shouted, the sphere hitting the mouse as it got sucked in, the orb rattling a few times until it stopped with a ping, "YEA! I caught it!"

After Yoko sighed, picking up the ball and handing it back to Kota, he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon inside.

 **-Vormadice. The Vole Pokemon. One of the more timid of Pokemon, it buries underground when even a Rattata is in the area. It thrives off roots and young sprouts and dropped seeds.-**

"Huh… surprised it stuck around, but it does show off its speed. That could be useful," Kota figured.

"Well, now that that's done, shall we proceed to Quarton City?" Yoko asked.

"Yea. Let's go."

As Kota and Yoko walked off, they didn't notice a women standing nearby from the shore, watching them as the ocean waves washed over her bare feet.

"That boy… there's something… special about him," the woman muttered, unaware of the sky going dark despite it being midday.

* * *

"Ah..." a girl with a large white hat and wearing a white dress with a Pokeball duffle bag over her shoulder gasped.

She looked up to the sky with two males. The older one had tanned skin with a white baseball cap that had a rainbow on top of his neck-length hair, sunglasses over his black eyes on the face that had a goatee, wearing an opened white lab coat, grey shorts with a green belt and green sandals. The younger had a red and white baseball cap, short brown hair, a white tank top with a blue wave design on the front, blue swim trunks, and white shoes with a red backpack on his back. They had looked up to the sky as everything had fallen into darkness… for a few seconds as the sky returned to normal and a 'pew!' came from the girl's bag.

"Nebby…" the girl gulped a bit.

"You ok, Lillie?" the younger male asked.

"Yea, I'm fine Takeshi. I guess that was a solar eclipse," the girl, Lillie, figured.

"Was a solar forecast for today?" the older male wondered, arms crossed.

"I'm not quite sure, Kukui," the younger male, Takeshi, shrugged.

"Ah well, it must be some kind of good omen, yeah!" the older male, Kukui, figured.

"An omen?" Lillie asked as she and Takeshi turned to Kukui, confused, "You think something good will happen?"

"Sure!"

"I hope so," Takeshi sighed, muttering to himself, "Especially for Kota's sake. Hang tight bud, I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme: Never Surrender)**

 ***With a shot of a spinning Pokeball, we see an image of a map of Alola and a ghostly image of a young Kota before it zoomed to Sinnoh, the image getting older before it passed and stopped on Aldio's map, zooming down to LaziZuli Town where the present day Kota stood with his partner, Flare the Nacoatl. They smiled before running off, the title shining in the sunlight***

 **Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisoka kokoro moyasu (** Every time you strike, my heart ignites and burns **) *Kota had Flare practice a bit alongside Yoko and Pal, her Dimefern, the two trainers smirking as the glowed red and green auras respectively ***

 **Ippo datte shinai ze Back Step (** Don't take just one step, as it'll only take you back **) *Kota then stepped back when he saw his brother step up with a grin, an Ebible floating next to him, flashes of local Pokemon being seen during the brief instrumental***

 **Ikari no me ga Turn Me On, Ugoki midare teru ze (** Those angry eyes turn me on, I violently shake **) *A woman in purple, white, and gold stood in a calming pose with several other people before she spotted Kota, and her eyes glared at him, seemingly glowing Red with the green image of a bear Pokemon behind her.***

 **Kanzen kakutei… Look, I'm A Winner (** It's confirmed… Look, I'm A Winner! **) *Kota is seen taking on various battles with Flare against this team, and then standing victorious, an image of a large blue bird Pokemon behind him***

 **Kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga (** Only those who always win **) *Kota's Mom, Professor Cypress, and Christina looked to Kota before the last of them followed him and Yoko***

 **Kono sekai shihai suru no sa (** Will conquer the world **) *The trio stood before a female in shadows before auras of a green bear and blue bird charged and clashed***

 **Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai (** I won't let anyone through me or down to anyone **) *Flare was seen fighting off against various Pokemon, scenes shifting to see her evolve into her final stage, Kota cheering her on***

 **Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake (** I'll believe it's mine **) *Flare then posed with Kota, dancing to perform a Z move, Flare unleashing a massive poisonous fire blast***

 **Top kiwameru made (** Until I've mastered the top **) *The trainer/Pokemon duo then turned to see the Aldio Pokemon league in silhouette, ready for them.***

 **Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu (** Everyone follow me, everyone bow down **) *Kota, Yoko, and Christina continued running across the coast of Aldio, turning to see Takeshi coming in with a girl, both with Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma flying overhead***

 **Saikyou no kajitsu kono te de (** Until the ultimate fruit is in your grasp **) *Kota turned to see the Aldio Legendary Pokemon up ahead battling as he prepared his Master Ball***

 **Tsukamu made, Never Surrender~ (** Grab it, Never Surrender~! **) *With the transition of a spinning Master Ball, we then see Kota catch it as he posed with his friends.***

 ***As the opening ended, Kota was seen standing on a cliff with Flare as a Nacoatl, Yoko with Pal, and Christina, all standing above the title.***

 **Pokemon Lapis & Peridot**

* * *

 **Next Time on Pokemon: Lapis & Peridot**

 **Kota and Yoko make the hike down Sapphire Shores before arriving at Quarton City. When they do, Kota learns just how important art and freedom is to the people of Aldio. Christina shows up to help them as well, but will Kota be prepared for some unexpected visitors and Quarton City's Gym Leader?**

 **Gem 2: Ridge and the Watch**

 **Grab it and Never Surrender!**

* * *

 **KKD: And there we go, the first chapter of this Italian region-based story for my buddy Pikatwig. In a similar vein to him and Kamen Rider Hero, I've asked him some questions in relation to Pokemon without bringing up why I mentioned them. I've checked with him on his preference of starter based on which Pokemon I made up, some of his reactions to certain situations, some info to fill in some details later, and much of the rest was based on some of his preferences in other material such as the theme song at the end. I hope he enjoys this story, and I hope to keep it going past this point, too. Personally, my favorite parts were just getting the chance to introduce the new Pokemon, especially the starters. Trust me, it took me SO many attempts to find good animals to use for these three. I realize Ebible isn't the best, but I was aiming for the Grass and Fire Starters to be better, personally. Also, secondary typings for later; I had some help from Pika as well. Thanks to you, bud, I was able to make this for you. Also, I realize making so many Pokémon for a region can be a daunting task on my own, so I propose to everyone a chance to help.**

 **When you can, follow the format below, and tell me what your Pokémon is like.**

 **Original Pokémon**

Name: ? (The (whatever) Pokemon)

Type(s):

Ability(ies):

Egg Group(s):

Height:

Weight:

Stat Specialties:

Pokedex Entry:

Physical Appearance:

List of Moves:

Evolves into &/or from: (list how it evolves into & from each form)

Forms?: (yes/no, if yes, list differences between forms)

Mega Evolution?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Z Move?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Areas Likely to be found:

 **New Evolution/Pre-Evolution/Mega Evolution**

Name: ? (The (whatever) Pokemon)

Type(s):

Ability(ies):

Egg Group(s):

Height:

Weight:

Stat Specialties:

Pokedex Entry:

Physical Appearance:

List of Moves:

Evolves into &/or from: (list how it evolves into & from each form)

Forms?: (yes/no, if yes, list differences between forms)

Mega Evolution?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Z Move?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Areas Likely to be found:

 **Regional Variant**

Name: ? (The (whatever) Pokemon)

Type(s):

Ability(ies):

Egg Group(s):

Height:

Weight:

Stat Specialties:

Pokedex Entry:

Physical Appearance:

List of Moves:

Evolves into &/or from: (list how it evolves into & from each form)

Mega Evolution?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Z Move?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Areas Likely to be found:

 **KKD: I'll run these by Pikatwig and we'll determine which are the best. If you have legendary ideas, save them for later stories, but I may consider them. Hope you all enjoyed this first installment, and hopefully we can all get creative for my bud, I'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	2. Ridge and the Watch

**KKD: And after over a month, I finally got another chapter in. I'm sorry this took so long… now I know how Pika feels when writing Kamen Rider Hero chapters. I'll say this just once so I can keep a goal, but from now on, I aim to have at minimum one chapter of this story posted per month. Again, that's the minimum. If I can make more, even better. Sorry, bud, but I still hope you enjoy this. Now for Disclaimers.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: KKD Silver doesn't own Pokemon or anything else used/mentioned in this fanfiction. The properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. The rest of the ideas within belong to KKD Silver, with many thanks to Pikatwig, whom this story is written for.**

* * *

After a long hike down Sapphire Shores, Kota and Yoko made it to a large set of ornately carved pillars made of what appeared to be limestone, admiring their design.

"Remarkable," Yoko smiled, her hand barely touching one, just an inch shy so as not to ruin it's beauty.

"Wow… very… lovely…" Kota gawked at the sight of the pillars before taking a good look at the town before them, seeing from their hillside viewpoint that it was magnificently built, and they could see sculptures lining the streets up towards the town itself.

"Welcome to Quarton City, home to Aldio's greatest sculptors. Christina should be around here somewhere. Come on," Yoko replied as she and Kota walked down the path to the city in question.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme: Never Surrender)**

 ***With a shot of a spinning Pokeball, we see an image of a map of Alola and a ghostly image of a young Kota before it zoomed to Sinnoh, the image getting older before it passed and stopped on Aldio's map, zooming down to LaziZuli Town where the present day Kota stood with his partner, Flare the Nacoatl. They smiled before running off, the title shining in the sunlight***

 **Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisoka kokoro moyasu (** Every time you strike, my heart ignites and burns **) *Kota had Flare practice a bit alongside Yoko and Pal, her Dimefern, the two trainers smirking as they glowed red and green auras respectively ***

 **Ippo datte shinai ze Back Step (** Don't take just one step, as it'll only take you back **) *Kota then stepped back when he saw his brother step up with a grin, an Ebible floating next to him, flashes of local Pokemon being seen during the brief instrumental***

 **Ikari no me ga Turn Me On, Ugoki midare teru ze (** Those angry eyes turn me on, I violently shake **) *A woman in purple, white, and gold stood in a calming pose with several other people before she spotted Kota, and her eyes glared at him, seemingly glowing red with the image of a green bear Pokemon behind her.***

 **Kanzen kakutei… Look, I'm A Winner (** It's confirmed… Look, I'm A Winner! **) *Kota is seen taking on various battles with Flare against this team, and then standing victorious, an image of a large blue bird Pokemon behind him***

 **Kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga (** Only those who always win **) *Kota's Mom, Professor Cypress, and Christina looked to Kota before the last of them followed him and Yoko***

 **Kono sekai shihai suru no sa (** Will conquer the world **) *The trio stood before a female in shadows before auras of a green bear and blue bird charged and clashed***

 **Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai (** I won't let anyone through me or down to anyone **) *Flare was seen fighting off against various Pokemon, scenes shifting to see her evolve into her final stage, Kota cheering her on***

 **Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake (** I'll believe it's mine **) *Flare then posed with Kota, dancing to perform a Z move, Flare unleashing a massive poisonous fire blast***

 **Top kiwameru made (** Until I've mastered the top **) *The trainer/Pokemon duo then turned to see the Aldio Pokemon league in silhouette, ready for them.***

 **Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu (** Everyone follow me, everyone bow down **) *Kota, Yoko, and Christina continued running across the coast of Aldio, turning to see Takeshi coming in with a girl, both with Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma flying overhead***

 **Saikyou no kajitsu kono te de (** Until the ultimate fruit is in your grasp **) *Kota turned to see the Aldio Legendary Pokemon up ahead battling as he prepared his Master Ball***

 **Tsukamu made, Never Surrender~ (** Grab it, Never Surrender~! **) *With the transition of a spinning Master Ball, we then see Kota catch it as he posed with his friends.***

 ***As the opening ended, Kota was seen standing on a cliff with Flare as a Nacoatl, Yoko with Pal, and Christina, all standing above the title.***

 **Pokemon Lapis & Peridot**

* * *

 **Gem 2: Ridge and the Watch**

* * *

Kota marveled in admiration, seeing the city packed with people all over. Several going about their daily business, but the newcomer was more amazed by what the majority of people were doing. Most people were in the middle of making their own sculptures, often making them with their Pokémon, quickly bonding over the activity. As he walked, Yoko checked her Pokédex for some information.

"It says here that people in Quarton are so passionate about their sculptures that they proudly display their works and sculpt in public whenever possible," Yoko noted.

"Yea… so, where's Christina?" Kota asked.

"Last I heard, she was going to meet up with the gym leader of Quarton, Ridge."

"Ok. ...Ridge… is he a Grass-type Gym trainer? Cause… that sounds like something maybe associated with bridges…"

"No, not really. He's actually a Rock-type trainer, known for his sculptures of all kinds, and is apparently currently looking for his next subject for a marble statue."

"Huh… ok… shoulda seen that coming. First Gym Leaders tend to use that type."

"You know a lot about your Pokemon leagues, huh?"

"Been around enough regions to learn that."

Yoko nodded as they soon found themselves in front of a large building that resembled a palace of sorts with a lot of marble and limestone statues in the front of many kinds of Pokémon.

"Wow… pretty." Kota smiled, admiring the sculptures.

"Yea…"

As they admired the place, they saw two people coming out from the front, talking to each other. The first was a man black hair in a gray shirt, a white sculptor's apron lined with a few Pokéballs and sculpting tools, blue jeans and brown boots. The other was a redheaded girl with blue eyes wearing a teal beret, a teal sweater and a dark green skirt.

Kota looked surprised as a light blush came across her face.

"Ridge, Christina," Yoko smiled as the two approached and they bowed to each other.

"You must be Yoko," the man, Ridge, smiled, "Professor Cypress told us you'd be coming."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Christina, the Professor's assistant," Christina added with a smile and a tip of her beret.

"So you're Christina, huh? ...You're certainly cute looking," Kota admitted.

"Oh, a little direct, huh?" she giggled a bit.

Kota blushed again as Ridge stepped up.

"Yes, well… I do hope you're enjoying your stay here in Aldio," he checked.

"Y-Yea, so far. So… may I ask why there are so many sculptures around here?"

"Oh, my dear trainer, it's how we here in Quarton express ourselves, our freedom to create art. Aldio is known worldwide for many things, and its art is amongst the most well known. Each city in Aldio specializes in a different art form, and they are all proud of those art forms."

"Wow…"

"Yea. But that's something for another time."

"So what brings you here, Christina?" Yoko asked the redhead.

"The Professor had me here to start looking into the various artworks of Aldio. Apparently, some of them have some special qualities to them. I'm not sure what or why, but I am curious about this myself."

"And you thought to ask the Gym Leader for advice? Nice call."

"Thanks. He told me there was an interesting statue around here somewhere of a Lycanroc, but the plack had the label of 'Obatchiko'."

"Wait, what?" Kota asked, raising an eyebrow as Yoko checked her Pokédex.

"Let's see… 'Obatchiko'... Obatchiko…" Yoko muttered before turning to see some people taking pictures in front of a statue of a midday form Lycanroc.

"Pretty…"

"Yea, this him," Ridge smiled, "Obatchiko's story is sad but sweet. I knew his old trainer, too."

"So did I, Ridge," a new female voice spoke, the group turning to see a group of people who resembled monks in the middle of what looked like yoga.

The guys looked similar to Street Fighter's Dhalsim having gone bald, no shirt with a string of beads around their necks and wrists, baggy pants, and their feet are bare. The women were similar, but had their hair in an Odango styles, and have all nails painted. On all of these people, their clothes were predominantly white with gold accents and violet trim, and Kota noticed those with visible bare backs had the image of a purple clock tattooed on their backs.

"Wow, they're kinda cute and cool looking," Kota noted as from this group, a young woman approached the four, dressed like the other women, but with a golden necklace with a pocket watch on the end, and she had a Hypno bracelet on her left wrist, "Hello. Neat bracelet."

"Thank you," she smiled, "Made it myself."

"Ah, Tara. You and Team Watch performing your morning meditations, I see," Ridge noted.

"Yes, Ridge. My followers are always at peace, knowing they are safe with me… if only Obatchiko knew that peace," the woman, Tara, replied before sighing.

"Why? What happened to Obatchiko?" Yoko asked.

"Well, He was an odd Pokémon. I knew him since I was a kid, even when he was a Rockruff," Ridge explained, "He came from Alola with his trainer years ago, but never liked going into his Pokéball. His trainer always said it was because Obatchiko always felt concerned for his safety, but the pup was always loyal to him. During his later years, his trainer would have Obatchiko wait outside for him, guarding his home, and wouldn't move until he knew his trainer returned safely. But one day, his trainer got in an accident and died. Obatchiko, though, just sat where his trainer left him, waiting for him to come back, oblivious to his fate, until the poor Lycanroc died of old age."

"...Wow…"

"Indeed. That is partially why I formed Team Watch, so people and Pokémon alike can feel safe from the troubles of life," Tara nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take my team out. It's time for the new members to begin their pilgrimage."

"Take care, Tara," Ridge bid as Tara bowed and led her team away, "Nice girl."

"Yea… so anyway, we're on our Pokémon journey and came to take on the gym," Yoko informed.

"I'll set up a time tomorrow for you both. I suggest you go prepare," Ridge informed before approaching a small mound of sorts as termite-like Pokémon, some looking more frail and gather food, others a bit bigger with rock-like armor, began to form material, which Ridge helped mold into the start of a new sculpture.

"Cool," Kota smiled as Christina scanned them with her Pokédex.

 **-Groumite, the Termite Pokémon. Groumites work tirelessly, building new mounds for their colonies every day. Their spit can act as a natural glue.-**

"Aspit as glue… alright," Kota noted.

 **-Terradro, the Soldier Pokémon. Protectors of Terqueens of the colony, Terradros remain on constant vigil. Their pincers are strong enough to break boulders.-**

"Huh… strong sounding."

"So I think we should find another Pokémon. What type would you prefer to try and get?" Yoko checked.

"Grass or water of course."

"Then let's head back to Sapphire Shores. Christina, you wanna join us?"

"Sure," the assistant shrugged as the trio made their way to the beach, unaware of a small purple furred puppy watching them as the sun began to set.

* * *

 **Next Time on Pokemon Lapis and Peridot…**

 **Kota, Yoko, and Christina begin their search for new team members to take on Ridge as their first gym challenge. However, as they search Sapphire Shores, a new surprise guest arrives after observing them. Is this new guest friend or foe?**

 **Gem 3: The Vision in the Tall Grass**

 **Grab it and Never Surrender!**

* * *

 **KKD: And there we go, another chapter of the adventures in Aldio, thanks for tuning in, and I hope you liked it, buddy. It's not much, but we're introduced to the next city, the first gym leader, and a new group. Let the questions flow. In the meantime, I will say there are currently 21 new original Pokemon planned in the Pokedex, and I'm still looking for new ones to add. As indicated by the story, if you wish to help, send your ideas for grass or water type Pokemon using the following formats.**

 **Original Pokémon**

Name: ? (The (whatever) Pokemon)

Type(s):

Ability(ies):

Egg Group(s):

Height:

Weight:

Stat Specialties:

Pokedex Entry:

Physical Appearance:

List of Moves:

Evolves into &/or from: (list how it evolves into & from each form)

Forms?: (yes/no, if yes, list differences between forms)

Mega Evolution?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Z Move?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Areas Likely to be found:

 **New Evolution/Pre-Evolution/Mega Evolution**

Name: ? (The (whatever) Pokemon)

Type(s):

Ability(ies):

Egg Group(s):

Height:

Weight:

Stat Specialties:

Pokedex Entry:

Physical Appearance:

List of Moves:

Evolves into &/or from: (list how it evolves into & from each form)

Forms?: (yes/no, if yes, list differences between forms)

Mega Evolution?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Z Move?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Areas Likely to be found:

 **Regional Variant**

Name: ? (The (whatever) Pokemon)

Type(s):

Ability(ies):

Egg Group(s):

Height:

Weight:

Stat Specialties:

Pokedex Entry:

Physical Appearance:

List of Moves:

Evolves into &/or from: (list how it evolves into & from each form)

Mega Evolution?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Z Move?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Areas Likely to be found:

 **KKD: Until next time, stay tuned for more of Pokemon Lapis and Peridot. Until then, ore wa KKD Silver the Crossover King, and I'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


	3. The Vision in the Tall Grass

**KKD: Ok, now I'm back and… wait… four… five months since the last update?! ...Sheesh, I really have been busy, haven't I? Well, better fix that as soon as I can. Sorry folks, I'll try and get on a more regular basis of uploading when I can. So let's not waste time and cut to Disclaimers.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: KKD Silver doesn't own Pokemon or anything else used/mentioned in this fanfiction. The properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. The rest of the ideas within belong to KKD Silver, with many thanks to Pikatwig, whom this story is written for.**

* * *

Kota, Yoko, and Christina walked around for a bit, exploring the Sapphire Shores again after hearing what Ridge and Tara said earlier about Obatchiko. As they searched, Kota couldn't get his mind off of the statue of the Midday Lycanroc or the story behind it.

"You ok?" Yoko asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yea, I was just thinking about poor Obatchiko," Kota answered.

"What about it?" Christina asked.

"That's a really sad story... I feel kind of bad for the poor guy. If I had a Rockruff... I'd make sure he was loved and cared for no matter what," Kota answered, the girls smiling in response, no one noticing a small purple puppy-like Pokemon similar to Rockruff floating in the trees behind them.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening Theme: Never Surrender)**

 ***With a shot of a spinning Pokeball, we see an image of a map of Alola and a ghostly image of a young Kota before it zoomed to Sinnoh, the image getting older before it passed and stopped on Aldio's map, zooming down to LaziZuli Town where the present day Kota stood with his partner, Flare the Nacoatl. They smiled before running off, the title shining in the sunlight***

 **Butsukaru tabi ni Ignition, hisoka kokoro moyasu (** Every time you strike, my heart ignites and burns **) *Kota had Flare practice a bit alongside Yoko and Pal, her Dimefern, the two trainers smirking as they glowed red and green auras respectively ***

 **Ippo datte shinai ze Back Step (** Don't take just one step, as it'll only take you back **) *Kota then stepped back when he saw his brother step up with a grin, an Ebible floating next to him, flashes of local Pokemon being seen during the brief instrumental***

 **Ikari no me ga Turn Me On, Ugoki midare teru ze (** Those angry eyes turn me on, I violently shake **) *A woman in purple, white, and gold stood in a calming pose with several other people before she spotted Kota, and her eyes glared at him, seemingly glowing red with the image of a green bear Pokemon behind her.***

 **Kanzen kakutei… Look, I'm A Winner (** It's confirmed… Look, I'm A Winner! **) *Kota is seen taking on various battles with Flare against this team, and then standing victorious, an image of a large blue bird Pokemon behind him***

 **Kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga (** Only those who always win **) *Kota's Mom, Professor Cypress, and Christina looked to Kota before the last of them followed him and Yoko***

 **Kono sekai shihai suru no sa (** Will conquer the world **) *The trio stood before a female in shadows before auras of a green bear and blue bird charged and clashed***

 **Dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai (** I won't let anyone through me or down to anyone **) *Flare was seen fighting off against various Pokemon, scenes shifting to see her evolve into her final stage, Kota cheering her on***

 **Shinji rareru no wa jibun dake (** I'll believe it's mine **) *Flare then posed with Kota, dancing to perform a Z move, Flare unleashing a massive poisonous fire blast***

 **Top kiwameru made (** Until I've mastered the top **) *The trainer/Pokemon duo then turned to see the Aldio Pokemon league in silhouette, ready for them.***

 **Dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu (** Everyone follow me, everyone bow down **) *Kota, Yoko, and Christina continued running across the coast of Aldio, turning to see Takeshi coming in with a girl, both with Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma flying overhead***

 **Saikyou no kajitsu kono te de (** Until the ultimate fruit is in your grasp **) *Kota turned to see the Aldio Legendary Pokemon up ahead battling as he prepared his Master Ball***

 **Tsukamu made, Never Surrender~ (** Grab it, Never Surrender~! **) *With the transition of a spinning Master Ball, we then see Kota catch it as he posed with his friends.***

 ***As the opening ended, Kota was seen standing on a cliff with Flare as a Nacoatl, Yoko with Pal, and Christina, all standing above the title.***

 **Pokemon Lapis & Peridot**

* * *

 **Gem 3: The Vision in the Tall Grass**

* * *

We then focus on a small group of Skiddo grazing in the tall grass.

"Let's see… grass type, grass type…" Kota muttered to himself as his group wandered into the area with Skiddo before he noticed the small goats, "Eh. That'll work."

And so, Kota approached the Skiddo, calling out his Nacoatl as it hissed.

The two Pokémon fought rather ferociously with Skiddo trying to trample Flare and drain her of her health while the snake blasted fire at the small goat. Then, Flare used Constrict to bind the goat in place before Kota threw his Pokéball at the goat. The group waited, counting to 3 as the group watched patiently. Then, the ball pinged, indicating a success.

"YOSHA! I GOT A SKIDDO!" Kota cheered as Flare hissed in victory before he checked his Pokedex.

 **-Skiddo, the Mount Pokemon. Rumored to be the first Pokemon to befriend humans, it has a placid disposition, generating its own energy via the sunlight.-**

"Neat," Kota noted.

"Nice work," Christina smiled, making Kota blush as Yoko just looked happy for the two.

"Well, That was quick. I think I'll wait until later to find a new Pokémon," Yoko shrugged, "Wanna head back to Quarton?"

"Sure, I guess. Need to get ready for our first gym battle," Kota nodded.

"Yea, and I need to get my report in to Professor Cypress," Christina added.

The group smiled as they walked back towards Quarton, unaware of the purple puppy floating nearby, rocks forming near its neck.

"I wonder how Takeshi's doing now?" Kota wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Alola in Melemele Island, Takeshi was walking towards Verdant Cavern before spotting some unusual people, a man and a woman, both looking like something out of the original Tron.

"Who the…?" He whispered, ducking out of sight so they wouldn't see him.

"So down this route lies Verdant Cavern," The male noted, "It is one of the places in this land filled with the Blinding One's power… Most certainly worth our investigating."

"Yup, the aua levels are really high!" The girl added.

"Calm yourself, Zossie," the male uttered, "It will be difficult for us to investigate it, though, since we do not use Pokémon of our own… We will have to think of some other way. Perhaps we could use our technology to find a way to control Pokémon…"

"Maybe I could go in as a trial-goer?" The Girl, presumably Zossie, asked, "Take on a trial and everything? Though I don't have one of those challenge amulet thingies…"

"Did you get that, Rock? Rotom?" Takeshi whispered, his Litten meowing as the Rotom-dex floated next to him after the figures walked away.

"Those folkzzz… What do you want to bet they're sweating in thozzze skintight suits? ZZ-ZZ-ZZ!" Rotom buzzed.

"Well, better follow them," Takeshi shrugged as his team did so.

* * *

Kota smiles as he arrived back at the Pokémon Center with Christina and Yoko, the young boy having Flare out with both the timid Vormadice and the more naive Skiddo just so his team could get to know each other. The Vormadice hid behind the Skiddo to hide from the Nacoatl while said Skiddo just got friendly with the snake despite it being constricted earlier.

"Don't worry, Brave. You and Goat will get along fine with Flare. I'm sure," Kota smiled.

"Seriously? Flare? Brave? Goat? Those are some pretty stupid names!" a voice spoke, making Kota surprised before turning to see a familiar face, belonging to a boy with short black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a dark blue vest over a green shirt, grey shorts, and black shoes.

"Bro?" Kota gawked, a bit hesitant to see him.

"I'm just kidding, Kota," the boy chuckled before giving Kota a hug.

"...Gee… thanks," Kota sighed before hesitantly giving the boy a hug as the girls looked to him in confusion.

"Who's this?" Yoko asked.

"Oh, this is my brother, Ken," Kota answered as the boy chuckled, picking up a Pokeball of his own.

"I was already out and about preparing for my own challenge on the league and thought I'd check on my bro after getting the news from our mom," Ken grinned.

"Oh yea, I heard of you briefly from Professor Cypress," Christina realized, "She didn't mention you as much as she did Kota and your mom, Kiki, but she said you liked training Pokémon for her."

"Yea, just keeping them in top form is all," Ken grinned, "Speaking of, bro, I see you got a few Pokémon yourself. Care to go for a small match?"

"I don't see why not," Kota shrugged as he took his team outside with his brother.

Soon Yoko, Pal, and Christina sat on the sidelines watching Kota and Ken stare each other down.

"Same rules as when we tested back in Sinnoh? First person to knock out all the other's Pokemon wins?" Ken checked.

"Yep. Sounds about right," Kota nodded.

"Here goes. RR, I choose you!" Ken shouted, throwing a Pokeball as a Cucurunner popped out of it.

"Ok then. Let's do it, Goat!" Kota called out, sending out his Skiddo as the two Pokemon glared at each other.

"Ok, RR, Mud Shot!"

"Goat, Tackle!"

Goat rushed in and while it got hit by the mud, it plowed through and tackled the Cucurunner, knocking it to the ground.

"RR, get up, quick!" Ken shouted as the bird got up.

"Goat, Vine Whip!" Kota responded as the young Mount Pokemon shot vines at the bird, whipping it a bit before it could counter.

"Peck!"

The Cucurunner, RR, suddenly pecked the young Skiddo when it had the chance, but then the young goat launched seeds from its leafy coat into the feathers of the bird. The more it pecked, the more RR seemed to be drained until it was soon knocked out.

"Good job, RR. Return," Ken smiled, calling back his Cucurunner, "Now let's try something new. Come on out, Clover!"

With that, he called out a small bee-like Pokemon with the body of a honeycomb, having three heads. The bee buzzed excitedly in response.

"A Combee?" Yoko gawked as Christina checked her Pokedex app.

 **-Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokemon. A trio together since birth, it always collects and delivers honey for the hive. At night, they cluster to form a beehive around Vespiquen and sleep.-**

"Come on, Clover, use Gust!" Ken shouted as the little bee flapped its wings faster, causing a gust of wind to stir up, making Goat start to lose its footing a bit.

"No! Goat, come back!" Kota called out, returning the goat to its Pokeball, "Flare, you're up!"

With that, he got his signature snake partner out and it hissed at the bee despite the gust.

"Keep going with the gust, Clover!" Ken shouted as the winds picked up.

"Flare, Acid Spray!" Kota countered as the Nacoatl spat out a purple mist at the Combee, causing it to stop the winds.

"Shoot!" Ken groaned, tossing Clover an Oran Berry, which the bee ate.

"Now Flare, use Ember!" Kota shouted, making the snake spit out fire on the bee, causing it to buzz in pain and fall down, knocked out.

"Not bad, bro," Ken smiled, returning Clover to his ball, "But now you face my regional starter of choice. KP, let's go!"

With that, Ken tossed his Pokeball, calling out Ebible, letting out it's cute bubble stream.

"You mean that little shrimp?" Yoko asked.

"Oh, but he is no shrimp, my dear. KP, my friend… is a King PRAWN! KP, BUBBLE THAT SNAKE!" Ken responded, the shrimp firing a stream of bubbles at Flare, making the snake hiss in pain.

"Shoot! Flare, return!" Kota panicked, calling back his starter before pulling out another Pokeball, "Ok, Goat, come back out!"

The Skiddo was summoned once again.

"KP, use pound!" Ken responded as the shrimp leaped over to smack the goat.

"Goat, Vine Whip!" Kota countered as the young goat smacked the shrimp aside with it's vines, several times.

"Don't give up!" Ken called out, using another Oran Berry, but the shrimp just got hit again, causing the Ebible to faint, Ken sighing in defeat, "Well done, bro."

Ken returned the Ebible to its ball and approached his bro, "You've done me AND Dad proud."

"Thank you. That means a lot," Kota smiled, the two brothers hugging it out.

"Just… expect me to drop by on your journey now and then to test you further. I want to see you get strong and hopefully surpass the Elite 4."

"Alright… thank you," Kota smiled before he noticed a small purple fog nearby in the light of the setting sun, "Uh… excuse me. I'll be back."

With that, Kota ran off after the purple fog, confusing the girls and the Dimefern as he followed the purple mist. He managed to avoid most of the sculptures lining the streets and what Pokemon and people were still working on them before finding a lone patch of tall grass hidden from the main city, seeing a rustling in the grass.

"Hello?" he asked, moving the grass out of the way to see a small litter of Rockruff pups, shivering in the cold, alone, "Oh, you poor pups."

The small brown puppies with rock collars looked at Kota with their blue eyes and whimpered a bit, scared before slowly approaching him.

"Come on. I'll find you a new place," he assured, the pups following him before he noticed a sudden new member of their group, this one being a purple one, "Huh. Must be a shiny. You can come, too."

The Rockruffs just followed him, Kota unaware of the wisps coming off its tail and ears.

Ken had left Quarton by that point, but Kota had just returned to the Pokemon Center with the young Rockruffs, which counted a total of 8 pups.

"We'll find a place for these puppies," the nurse assured.

"Oh, thank you," Kota smiled as Yoko checked her Pokedex.

 **-Rockruff, The Puppy Pokemon. A great beginner Pokémon, Rockruffs can sense emotions of people and help calm them.-**

"Oh~!" Yoko smiled before Christina noticed the purple Rockruff.

"Something's off about this one, though," she noted, making Kota give it a second look.

"...Eh, must be a shiny," he figured.

"I guess… not many people see shiny Pokemon, so I guess it makes sense."

The purple Rockruff just approached Kota and barked at him before nuzzling his leg. Kota smiles and petted the pup, but touching the mist coming off its body made Kota sense a hint of sorrow in the pup as well as make him realize something.

"Um… girls? Do Rockruffs have mist like this coming off them?" He asked, the girls shaking their heads to say no, "I think we may have found a new Pokémon."

"Oh! I was wondering where this Kochurei was," the nurse realized, "Lately, this ghostly pups help lost, orphaned, or abandoned Pokémon find new homes around here. I guess it felt you were the nearest person it could trust."

"Kochurei?" Kota questioned as Christina checked her Pokédex.

 **-Kochurei, the Ghost Pup Pokémon. The wandering soul of an orphaned puppy, Kochurei have been known to wander and comfort the downtrodden. It rarely leaves whoever it considers its pack.-**

"Wow… that's kind of sad and sweet," Kota noted.

"Kinda like Obatchiko," Yoko recalled.

"Yea."

The Kochurei looked a bit nervous before floating over to Kota, the Rockruffs being comforted by the nurse.

"Don't worry. She's going to find them a new home. You did a good job, lil' Ghostie," Kota assured, the ghost pup looking better and licking Kota's face, making him chuckle as the girls smiled at the sight.

"So cute," Christina smiled before the Kochurei pulled out a Pokéball from Kota's bag.

"Eh? First time I saw a Pokémon want to join a trainer so willingly," Yoko gawked.

"Yea… that's a first. I knew Kochurei were friendly, but this is new for me, too," the nurse added.

"So… do you want to join my team?" Kota asked, the Kochurei yipping happily before tapping the ball on its button before getting sucked into it, and the ball quickly catching the ghost pup, "Welcome to the team, Ghostie."

The ball just shook in response.

"So, you got two more members for your team, including your grass-type," Christina added, "Think you're ready to take on Ridge?"

"Maybe I should train Goat for a bit first and have the others get ready to be back-up," Kota shrugged, smiling a bit as he prepared to go out on the next trip.

"I'm sure he's gonna do fine," Yoko smiled, "Well, I'd better go find more for my team as well. I'm off to find a Water type."

Yoko and Christina walked out as well, looking ready for whatever came their way.

* * *

 **Next Time on Pokemon Lapis and Peridot…**

 **Kota takes on the Gym Leader of Quarton City, Ridge, but the gym itself is quite the marvel for him to deal with as well. Can he make it to Ridge without trouble? And even then, something may await him after the match. Will he be prepared for that?**

 **Gem 4: Crossing a New Ridge**

 **Grab it and Never Surrender!**

* * *

 **KKD: *sighs* And there we have it. My first real update since February. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long. Classes made it hard to do so. Hopefully, I'll have more time to do so now that they are done. Also, as a side note, I just remembered that as of the time I'm writing this, my parents are actually going to a trip to Italy starting the day after I post this, May 17th, 2018, and I'm writing about an Italy based region. Funny how that works, isn't it? Anyway, I already have several Pokemon on my list for a new Pokedex, but hopefully, I'll keep getting more for this story, but if you guys have any ideas, send them to me via PM or in your review using the formats below.**

 **Original Pokémon**

Name: ? (The (whatever) Pokemon)

Type(s):

Ability(ies):

Egg Group(s):

Height:

Weight:

Stat Specialties:

Pokedex Entry:

Physical Appearance:

List of Moves:

Evolves into &/or from: (list how it evolves into & from each form)

Forms?: (yes/no, if yes, list differences between forms)

Mega Evolution?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Z Move?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Areas Likely to be found:

 **New Evolution/Pre-Evolution/Mega Evolution**

Name: ? (The (whatever) Pokemon)

Type(s):

Ability(ies):

Egg Group(s):

Height:

Weight:

Stat Specialties:

Pokedex Entry:

Physical Appearance:

List of Moves:

Evolves into &/or from: (list how it evolves into & from each form)

Forms?: (yes/no, if yes, list differences between forms)

Mega Evolution?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Z Move?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Areas Likely to be found:

 **Regional Variant**

Name: ? (The (whatever) Pokemon)

Type(s):

Ability(ies):

Egg Group(s):

Height:

Weight:

Stat Specialties:

Pokedex Entry:

Physical Appearance:

List of Moves:

Evolves into &/or from: (list how it evolves into & from each form)

Mega Evolution?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Z Move?: (yes or no, and if yes, describe it)

Areas Likely to be found:

 **KKD: Thanks again for all your help and patience. Until next time, stay tuned for more of Pokemon Lapis and Peridot. Until then, ore wa KKD Silver the Crossover King, and I'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


End file.
